


You Don't Have To Stay Broken

by minrayyoongi



Category: Selena Gomez (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Activist Selena Gomez, Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Art, Art Teacher Kim Taehyung, Don't take this story serious, F/M, I Don't Actually Ship Selena And Taehyung, I Just Want Taehyung And Selena To Be Friends, I Just Want Taehyung To Meet Selena Gomez, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Selena Gomez - Freeform, Taelena, Taelena Is Not An Actual Ship, Teacher Kim Taehyung | V, Why Can't BTS Meet Selena, Writer Selena Gomez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minrayyoongi/pseuds/minrayyoongi
Summary: Kim Taehyung is an art teacher. He gives classes to children of ages six to ten, who follow these classes as an after school activity.Selena Gomez is an activist and writer, who loves her little sister Gracie dearly. Gracie follows art classes which is how the two worlds of Taehyung and Selena collide.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung/Selena Gomez
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction: Meet Taehyung and Selena

**Get to know the main protagonists:**

Kim Taehyung:

Kim Taehyung is a 24-year-old art teacher, giving classes to middle school children after school. When he was twenty, he moved from Daegu, South Korea to Grand Prairie, Texas, United States of America, to pursue a career in art. However, when he arrived in Texas, he couldn't get his name out as an artist, so instead he decided on giving classes to children. He used to have a real hard time with English, though as he had been living in America for four years already, his English was outstanding. Of course, he missed his family, he hadn't seen them ever since he moved away from South Korea and only talked to them via video chat. Because of his love of art and children as well, he had been able to keep his mind busy and away from his family. At the beginning he couldn't make any friends, but he soon met Park Jimin, a dance instructor, who happened to be the same age and who moved away from South Korea as well.

Selena Gomez:

Selena Gomez is a 27-year-old activist and writer. She has been known in Texas for standing up for children and women, as she wanted them to have a voice. Of course, a lot of people were giving her negative critics as she was still a young woman, who had no man in her life as her parents got divorced at a young age. She was still living with her mother Mandy, whom she helped take care of the house and of her little six-year-old sister Gracie. Because both her and her mum were quite busy the whole day, they let Gracie follow an after-school activity. And as Gracie loved art, they let her follow art classes which luckily weren't as expensive as all the other after school activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on: 01/01/2020


	2. Chapter 1: Taehyung meets Selena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggest, Taehyung meets Selena as Selena has to get her little sister from art class because their mum is sick.

It was a normal day at the Gomez household, or at least it would have been. Unfortunately, Mandy fell sick and was having a hard time to get anything done. So, Selena had to put her work aside for a few days so she could take care of her mother as well as her little sister Gracie. As it was a Monday, Gracie was at school which made it easier for Selena to focus on her mum. Not only school but also the after-school activity Gracie goes to every day after school, makes it a lot easier for Selena.

The whole day Selena made sure her mum got the care she needed and when Mandy was resting, Selena could focus a little on her book she's been writing about her life as activist. However, this meant she would also lose track of time, making her late to leave to get Gracie from art class, which meant Gracie had to wait for a while.

Meanwhile, Taehyung was cleaning up after teaching his class when Gracie walked back inside the classroom. Taehyung stopped what he was doing and walked up to Gracie, wondering why she came back. "Is no one her to pick you up, Gracie?" Taehyung asked, making her sit down on a chair as she nodded. "It's too cold outside, Mr. Kim." Gracie said as Taehyung chuckled and nodded. "That's true, I don't think your mum wants you to catch a cold. Let me get you a glass of water while you wait." Taehyung said as the little girl smiled and nodded, thanking him as he went to get her a glass of water by leaving the room.

As soon as he walked back to the classroom with a glass of water, he noticed someone running inside the hallway, seemingly lost. "Excuse me? Can I help you?" Taehyung asked as he looked at a young woman, whom he believed was older than him. She seemed rushed yet the aura he felt around her was probably one of the prettiest he had ever felt. "I'm her for my sister." She said as she looked at the young man in front of her, wondering why he was looking at her so... weird. "Oh... You mean Gracie?" Taehyung asked as she nodded, staring at him and wondering why he wasn't taking her to where her sister was. "Oh... I'm sorry let me bring you to her, Miss." "Selena... Just call me Selena." Selena smiled as Taehyung nodded. "Okay Selena... Your mother really came up with the most beautiful names." He said as she didn't know what to say because she had no idea at all who she was talking to. She remembered Gracie calling her art teacher 'Kim', so she expected a female teacher. "Oh, right I'm Taehyung, I'm Gracie's art teacher." Taehyung said as Selena nodded, getting even more confused as she really believed Gracie had a female art teacher and not a... young guy.

Taehyung eventually stopped and opened the door while leading Selena inside as Gracie immediately noticed her big sister. "I am so sorry, Gracie. I swear I didn't forget about you, I just lost track in time." Selena explained as she hugged her sister, before taking her hand. "Let's go home, maybe mum will be awake by the time we get there." Selena said as Gracie nodded while Taehyung just looked at the two sisters. "I'll see you tomorrow after school Gracie. It's going to be even more fun than it was today." He said to Gracie who nodded as she smiled big. "Bye Mr. Kim." Gracie said as Taehyung chuckled while looking at her before looking up at Selena. "It was nice meeting you, Selena. I'm guessing your mother is sick so please tell her I hope she feels better soon." Taehyung said as Selena nodded, not saying a word back as she left the classroom with Gracie, wondering why Gracie's art teacher acted the way he did towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on: 01/01/2020


	3. Chapter 2: Can't forget her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finds out Taehyung is interested in Selena, knowing she isn't interested in Taehyung. Meanwhile Taehyung can't forget her.

Ever since Taehyung met Selena, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He didn't know why exactly but the aura around her seemed to be following him everywhere. "You're either stressed because of work or you saw someone special. I really don't think it's going to be any of those two so why don't you just tell me what's on your mind?" Jimin asked as he gave Taehyung a beer while sitting down next to his friend. "Probably both actually..." Taehyung sighed as he took his best friend by surprise. "Hold up! You met someone?" Jimin asked as Taehyung rolled his eyes because it seemed like Jimin didn't even believe him. "It's a bit of a weird story but basically, on Monday one of the kids I teach art class to had to wait longer than the rest to get picked up after class. So, she went back inside to wait there. And when I left the room to get the girl a glass of water, a young woman was in the hallway." Taehyung explained as Jimin nodded, surprised by the fact his best friend had met someone in the building he was teaching his classes in. "Are you sure you didn't mistake her for the girl's mum or something?" Jimin asked as Taehyung sighed as he knew Jimin wouldn't want to believe him. "I'm telling you, she was a young and, let me add, gorgeous woman, probably a little older than me." "Oh, so the little girl's sister?" Jimin asked as Taehyung nodded and smiled. "I haven't seen her ever since that day but... I just can't get her out of my mind. It's like she's following me constantly to wherever I go." Taehyung explained as Jimin just laughed at his best friend. "Yeah, you're right, it's a weird story. And considering you're saying how gorgeous she is, she probably has a boyfriend already and if not, she's avoiding dating completely." Jimin said as Taehyung rolled his eyes, drinking the beer bottle empty before getting up. "I'm going home, you clearly don't want to help me out." Taehyung said as Jimin chuckled, staring at how his best friend left his apartment.

Considering Taehyung only lived a few blocks away from Jimin, he walked towards his apartment's building. He sighed as he thought back about Monday when he met Selena, wondering if he would ever meet her again. While looking around he noticed a woman struggling opening a door as she was loaded with bags, so he carefully crossed the road deciding on helping her. "Wait let me help you." Taehyung said, taking the keys out of her hand before opening the door to the house. "Oh... Thank you." She said while Taehyung stood still, recognizing the voice immediately. "Uhm... Taehyung, right? Can I like... get my key back?" Taehyung nodded and smiled, realizing he was finally seeing Selena again as he gave her the key. "You remember me?" Taehyung asked as Selena nodded. "Yeah... It's not like I see a lot of people like you around here." Selena said while Taehyung chuckled. He couldn't help but sometimes forget he looked different than most of the people here, there weren't a lot of Asian people living in Texas at all. Before he even realized, Selena had closed the door behind her as she went inside, leaving Taehyung alone outside who didn't have the chance to even ask if they could hang out sometime, or at least have each other's phone number.

Selena took off her coat and walked inside the kitchen with the bags, putting them down on the kitchen counter. She needed to leave the house to get some new food, while her mum and her sister were in Gracie's room as Mandy wanted to help her younger daughter with homework. "Mum, I'm not sure if I got everything from the store so if there's anything not there, I'll get it tomorrow." Selena said as she walked inside her sister's bedroom, smiling at her mum and Gracie on the ground. "Thank you, Selly. I'm sure you got everything, there wasn't really something we actually need." Mandy said as Selena smiled. "Are you feeling any better mum?" Selena asked, noticing her mum was still a little pale. "I'm not as sick anymore but I do think I'm not completely fine just yet." Mandy said and smiled as she got up from the ground.

"Honey, could you do me a favor tomorrow?" Mandy asked as she left Gracie's room knowing Selena was following her. "Mum, you know I would do anything you're asking me to do." Selena said as her mum nodded and smiled. "Gracie's art teacher wanted to talk to me tomorrow about her art process, but I still need my rest tomorrow evening, so... Could you go for me instead? I think that would be better for everyone." Selena's mother said as Selena nodded and smiled. "Sure mum... It won't take too long right? I wanted to go out with my friends tomorrow night." Selena said as Mandy smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure it won't, Selly. You'll be home in time to get ready." Her mum said as Selena smiled, hugging her mum before she went inside her room so she could talk to her friends about them going out the next night.

Though she couldn't help but think back about how weird Gracie's art teacher was. When she met him the first time, she already thought he was acting weird. And a few moments ago, when he helped Selena opening the door, he kept staring at her and seemed to be so lost in thought. Selena didn't really look forward in seeing him again, unfortunately she promised her mum she would talk to him about Gracie's art. So she hoped she wouldn't have to be around him for too long because she really didn't trust him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on: 02/01/2020


	4. Chapter 3: Selena doesn't trust Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena goes to see Taehyung to talk about Gracie's art.

Taehyung sighed when Jimin decided to call him while he was waiting for Gracie's mother to arrive so they could talk about Gracie's process with her art. "I told you I have no time to call. What's so important for you to still decide to call me?" Taehyung sighed as he had put his air-pods in so he would be able to talk to Jimin easily. "I was just wondering if you were going to ask Gracie's mother about her oldest daughter." Jimin chuckled as Taehyung let out a sigh, opening Gracie's art folder. "No because I'm supposed to be telling her about how Gracie is doing with her art work. Anyways I really have to go, she'll be here any second now." Taehyung said and before Jimin could even protest, Taehyung ended the call not even saying goodbye to his best friend properly. Taehyung sighed while he waited, wondering if he would ever see Gracie's sister again.

Taehyung looked at the time, noticing Gracie's mum was a few minutes late until the door of the classroom opened, not expecting to see Selena walk inside. "Oh... Selena we meet again I see." Taehyung said as Selena nodded, walking towards him as he got up so he could pull her chair away from the table. "Before you ask... No I didn't insist to come here. My mum isn't feeling her complete best just yet so she made me go instead." Selena said as Taehyung nodded, sitting back down on his chair while wondering why she was acting so cold towards him. "Well... I wasn't going to ask you that actually. Anyways, let's talk about your sister Gracie." Taehyung said as he smiled at Selena, who just nodded.

"I don't know if you would want to look at the art she created or not." Taehyung said expecting some kind of answer, but instead Selena sighed. "I'm guessing that's a no..." He said a little confused before he continued. "She's been improving quite a lot ever since the begin of this year, she might even be the best at art though I'm not biased." Taehyung said as Selena nodded, looking around the room. "I don't know if Gracie talks about how she feels about the classes..." "Not really no, maybe to our mum but not to me really. Honestly, I've always thought her teacher was someone... not like you." Selena said as Taehyung nodded, confused by what she meant. He didn't know if he should take it the bad way or the good way, though he was hoping it was some kind of compliment. "Is there more about Gracie and her art you need to tell me about or can I go now? I have to be somewhere and I don't want to be late." Selena said as Taehyung sighed. "No that's all... Just that we have a small type of art gallery going on next weekend of all the kids' art. I'm sure Gracie would want you and your mum of course to go." He said as she nodded, walking towards the door and leaving the room without even saying anything.

\---

Selena walked inside the house, taking off her coat as Mandy walked towards her. "What did Gracie's art teacher say about Gracie?" Her mum asked as Selena smiled, following her mum inside the living room. "She's one of the best at art and that there's some kind of art gallery going on next weekend." Selena said as her mum smiled. "We should definitely go, I think Gracie would love that." Mandy said as Selena nodded, excusing herself as she walked inside her bedroom to get ready. She really didn't want to go to the art gallery because she really wanted to avoid seeing Taehyung again. There is just something about him Selena doesn't trust, but she can't really explain what it is.

Meanwhile Taehyung got back home as well, sighing when he noticed Jimin sitting on his couch. "And? Did you ask the girl's mother about her oldest daughter?" Jimin asked, following Taehyung inside who really needed a beer. "I didn't have to because it was her who came, not Gracie's mother." Taehyung explained as Jimin chuckled. "Oh wow... Anyways, maybe we should go out tonight because it looks like she doesn't really seem fond of you." Jimin said as Taehyung rolled his eyes, drinking from his beer bottle. "Sure... But we won't stay too long, I don't want to deal with your drunk ass at all." Taehyung said as Jimin nodded. "It's a deal, we'll just stay long enough until you get your mind away from her." Jimin said while Taehyung nodded, realizing his best friend was right so they called their other friends to go out with them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on: 03/01/2020


	5. Chapter 4: At a club, the same club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again... at the club

Ever since Taehyung and Jimin, as well as a few other friends got at the club, Jimin wanted to try and set Taehyung up with some random girl. "You need to live a little and not go after one specific girl. Especially someone who doesn't seem to be interested in you at all." Jimin explained as Taehyung rolled his eyes even though his best friend wouldn't be able to see it. "Wait? There's a girl?" Hoseok, one of their friends who agreed on going asked. "Yup, this big sister of one of the kids Taehyung is teaching art class at." Jimin explained as Hoseok chuckled. "Aren't those kids like really young? Does that mean the big sister is a teenager?" Namjoon, another friend of theirs, asked. "Actually no, she's definitely older than me probably around the same age as Seokjin hyung." Taehyung said as he looked around when Jin came back with their drinks. "Hyung, Taehyung has a girl problem." Namjoon told Jin who laughed loudly. "How is that even possible? Tae never leaves his apartment unless he has to." "It's the bigger sister of one of the kids apparently." Namjoon explained to the older as Taehyung stopped listening to his friends gossiping about him, when he suddenly noticed someone familiar in the crowded surround by a few other girls. "Oh, I think Taehyung is willing to forget about the woman of his dreams." Jimin said when he noticed his best friend was looking at a group of girls. "So, which one do you want? Maybe all of them?" "It's her..." Taehyung said as he looked at her when suddenly Selena noticed him looking.

Selena was enjoying talking to her friends when Taylor told her some cute guy was looking at her, though she didn't think it would be Taehyung. "Are you kidding me? He's following me everywhere nowadays." She said, looking away in disgust while her friends looked confused at her. "That's Gracie's art teacher. You know the guy I told you about." Selena said as her friends laughed at her. "We thought her art teacher was this weird and old guy, not someone like him. How can you look so disgusted by him?" Taylor asked as Selena sighed. "He's just so persistent... He constantly spaces out when he's around me, it's creeping me out." Selena explained while her friends laughed at her. "Well... If you don't want him then maybe I will have him." Courtney said, walking towards him as Selena tried to stop her, instead she had followed her friend towards him. Courtney pointed at Taehyung who looked really confused, he didn't know what was happening. "You are going to dance with me." She said as Taehyung shook his head. "Uhm... Thanks for offering but no thank you." Taehyung turned her down, noticing Selena was chuckling because her friend failed. But before Taehyung could even say anything to Selena, she already had disappeared with her friend while his friends stared at him in disbelief. "You turned down some girl's offer to dance because of the other girl next to her? Damn, you must have hit your head or something Tae." Jin said as Taehyung looked at his friends before leaving the club, not feeling like partying anymore.

When Taehyung walked outside he noticed two guys talking to a young girl, wanting to get her to go with them to a more secluded place. Taehyung hated seeing things like that happen so he walked up to them, deciding to help the girl. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Don't you have anything better to do?" Taehyung asked the two guys who looked at him before they scoffed. "It's none of your business, Asian guy." One of the guys said as Taehyung rolled his eyes. "You really think you'd be insulting me like that?" Taehyung asked as the guys scoffed again though left as they were too tired to do anything more. Taehyung looked at the young woman when he noticed it was Selena. "You really follow me everywhere I go." Selena said, her voice sounded broken. "I'm not following you... Actually after the first time we met I thought I wouldn't be able to see you anymore." He explained though she didn't seem to believe him. "Is everything okay though? Those two douche bags didn't hurt you right?" "One of them is my ex boyfriend actually. At first he tried apologizing to me for cheating on me so many times and when I didn't forgive him he just started yelling." Selena explained as she shook her head and scoffed. "Why am I even telling you this, I don't even know you." Selena said as she looked around, realizing her friends left her alone. "Are your friends gone?" Taehyung asked as Selena sighed. "Apparently so... I've never seen Courtney so pissed at me before so I guess she convinced the rest to leave me alone." Selena said and sighed, unsure why even Taylor would do that to her. "It's your fault really... I don't even know why I'm talking to you." She said as she wanted to leave but he was stopping her. "I'm sorry for declining her offer to dance with her but I'm just not interested in her." Taehyung said, realizing Selena's friend never got turned down before. "Don't tell me you're interested in me... First of you're my sister's art teacher and second of all you staring at me constantly, it's creepy." Selena said as she started to walk back home while Taehyung followed.

"I can't help it Selena. You're just so gorgeous." Taehyung said as Selena laughed. "Sure until you see someone else and only have eyes for her. Look, Taehyung... I am not interested in you at all because honestly you weird me out. I mean, you're basically following me." Selena said as she stopped in her tracks, looking at Taehyung. "I'm sorry for being myself... And, I need to go this way as well so technically you could be following me." Taehyung explained as Selena sighed, walking back home again while he followed. "Just don't say anything... Your voice is actually scaring me as it's dark outside." Selena said as Taehyung laughed. "Most people adore my voice Selena, and I know you do as well. But sure I won't bless you with my voice." Taehyung said as Selena nodded while they walked in silence until they eventually arrived at Selena's house. "I hope to see you at the art gallery Selena." Taehyung smiled before continuing to walk to his apartment while Selena sighed, silently walking inside the house so she won't wake up her mother and Gracie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on: 06/01/2020


	6. Chapter 5: The day before the gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is preparing the art gallery while Selena finds out she has to take Gracie.

It was Friday night when Taehyung asked his friends to help him prepare the kids art gallery in the classroom. "Thank you for helping me out... It's the first time I'm doing something like this and it already has been so hard to make sure I didn't forget anything." Taehyung explained as they cleared out the room of all the tables and chairs, except his desk as they were going to use it to display some foods and drinks in case the kids and the parents and whoever decided to come along wanted something to eat. "I'd rather wanted to go out tonight but I wanted to at least be a good best friend." Jimin said as Taehyung rolled his eyes, smiling as the room looked empty enough already. "What else do we need to do?" Namjoon asked as he looked at Taehyung. "We need to get the easel's from the supply closet across the hallway and place them here. There are ten of them." Taehyung explained as Namjoon nodded, asking Hoseok and Jungkook to help him get them.

"How many kids are there in your class again?" Seokjin asked as Taehyung opened a cabinet to take out the art pieces he wanted to display. "There are ten kids but they don't always go to every single class because some of them still have other after school activities to attend." Taehyung explained and smiled as he admired what the kids made. "So technically there are six kids in total each day, only three of them follow all classes so I remember them the most." The younger explained as the older chuckled, eventually helping the rest of their friends put down the painting easels on the right place. "So we can display two pieces on each easel and considering there are ten kids in total we can dedicate one easel to one of them." Taehyung explained as gave his friends the paintings while he wrote down the children's name on a piece of paper, so it will be easier for everyone to know who from the kids made the paintings. "There's one more painting easel left. Where are the last two paintings?" Namjoon asked as Taehyung opened the cabinet where he stored most of them, taking out more than two. "I can't really choose the two I want to display so I was hoping one of you could help me." Taehyung explained as Jimin immediately took a look, realizing his best friend just wanted to make sure he displayed the right paintings of Gracie, considering she was Selena's sister. "I really like this one, with the people. And probably the abstract kind of one as well." Namjoon said as the others nodded in agreement. Taehyung smiled and put the rest away, placing the two chosen ones on the easel.

"Thank you for helping me guys. I would have been here for another longer if you didn't and I already need to wake up early tomorrow." Taehyung thanked his friends who smiled at him before leaving the classroom as Taehyung and Jimin were left behind. "You're hoping she will be there aren't you?" Jimin asked as Taehyung rolled his eyes, knowing his best friend would ask him that. "I'm sure she will be here tomorrow or Sunday." Taehyung said as he left the room as well followed by Jimin, so he could lock the door. "Okay okay... Maybe she will but don't be surprised if she won't come, she made it very clear she's not interested in you at all." Jimin said as Taehyung once again rolled his eyes, he really wanted him to stop saying that because he was sure Selena would be interested in him once they got to know each other.

\---

Selena was planning a day out with her friends when Mandy walked inside her room, wanting to talk to her daughter. "What are you doing tomorrow, Selena?" Her mum asked as she turned around on her chair so she could look at her mum. "I'm probably going to see my friends, so you won't see me much tomorrow. As for Sunday, it will probably be the same." Selena explained as she still remembered the small type of art gallery going on this weekend. She really didn't want to go so she knew she had to come up with some kind of plan to get way from it. "Oh... I was hoping you would be able to go the art gallery with Gracie. I'm really busy this weekend with work and your sister really wants to go." Mandy said as Selena sighed while looking up at the ceiling.

"Mum... Even though I would love to go with Gracie, I really want to spend time with my friends this weekend." Selena said, hoping her mum wouldn't push her to go. "I can't take this weekend off, Selly. I'm behind everything because I was sick for so long." Mandy said as Selena sighed and nodded, realizing she wouldn't win. "Okay... I'll go with Gracie. When does she want to go, tomorrow or on Sunday?" "Both days actually. One of her friends there can't go on Sunday while another can't go on Saturday and she really wants to see them both this weekend because there's no class next week." Her mum explained as Selena sighed, realizing she had to go on both days because of Gracie which meant she had no choice but to see Taehyung on both days as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on: 16/01/2020


End file.
